St Louis Secrets
by actionman81
Summary: Someone knows Jerrica's secret. What happens if Jem's true identity is revealed?


The crowd shouted exaltations from the moment she came onstage. The woman known only as Jem stood before the cheering audience, microphone in hand. Dressed in a shimmering pink wraparound dress, she was the image of awesomeness. "Hello St. Louis" Jem called out to the fans. The audience cheered back with an ear-splitting sound as they chanted "Jem" repeatedly

"We're so glad to be here and-" Jem paused her dialogue as a small redhead girl jumped in the front row to hand something to Jem. She bent down and took the note from the girl's hand, "Thanks" she smiled at her young fan, "Looks like I've got something of a secret admirer here" she waved the note for the audience to see, "Thank you, whoever you are" she smiled as she opened the note. The audience cheered clapped and laughed along with Jem's good mood. Suddenly Jem's smile faded. She raised her face from the note, "I'm sorry everyone, please give me a few moments to straighten all this out backstage. It seems we have somewhat of a practical joker in the audience tonight. My apologies for making you wait like this" With that, she ducked backstage as the Holograms, Kimber, Aja, Shana and Raya were tuning their instruments and practicing their songs, "Girls, we've got a problem"

The Holograms looked up from their instruments, "What's wrong?" Shana said, setting her bass guitar carefully on the floor

"Just look at this" Jem handed the note to Shana, who read it aloud, "We know who you are and we won't stop until the entire world knows your secret", "This sounds serious" she reflected aloud

"You're telling us" Kimber worried, "Who could possibly know your secret?"

"There's only one person I can think of" Jem had a determined look on her face

"Eric Raymond" Raya sighed, "I knew that pack of jackals The Misfits and he could never be trusted"

"But what can we do about it?" Aja pondered aloud, "What's the best way to stop them?"

"We can't back down. We'll just have to go on with the show. Besides, the fans are expecting us" Jem glanced back at the curtain. She could hear the fans clamoring for the band to come onstage

"You think that little brat did the work already?" Pizzazz leaned back on the couch in the Misfits' dressing room. Dressed in a zebra printed mini dress, she scowled at her bandmates Roxy, Stormer and Jetta. Pizzazz didn't need a reason to be in a bad mood, she simply always was in one.

"Hopefully so" Jetta fidgeted with her saxophone's buttons, "Oy, we paid her enough", her black hair stood up as vibrant and jagged as if it had been struck by lightning

"What if Jem doesn't want to back out of the show?" Stormer wondered aloud, her cobalt blue curls seemingly drooping as a manifestation of her inner worry, "Then what would we do?"

"I'm so glad you asked that" Eric Raymond rubbed his hands together. He opened the dressing room door, "Techrat, Clash, get in here". Techrat and Clash entered; purple haired Clash held a large neon pink weapon in her hands

"What the heck is that?" Roxy was gobsmacked, "its h-o-o-j, huge!"

"That" Techrat hissed, "Is the Jem Jammer, the weapon of choice to distort whatever technological advances Jem's machinery has" Techrat's terminology belied his attire- black and gray striped shirt, maroon pants, purple necktie, beige vest and burnt sienna overcoat, as well as his hairstyle, half of his head was clean shaven while the other half of his skull sported jet black locks in a style that would have looked more in place on Meg Ryan

"That machine," Eric interrupted, "was the same one my private investigator found months ago, and it was the same one that was at the center of the Washington DC plot you cooked up to keep Jem from performing for the President"

"But none of that worked" Pizzazz whined, "Too bad that Jerrica hadn't decided to play Wonder Woman and save the President's skin from the Washington Marauder"

"But this will work perfectly" Techrat grinned, "The Jem Jammer will distort her concert signals and ruin whatever is happening onstage"

"Oy, how does that thing work?" Jetta fingered the weapon

"Don't touch it!" Techrat hissed, snatching it from Clash's grip and Jetta's reach

"Synergy, are you alright?" Jem touched her earrings before heading onstage

"I am functioning at full capacity" she transmitted over the Jemstar earrings

"That's good. I can't ask for more" Jem smiled as she walked through the curtains with the Holograms behind her

"The thing to remember" Techrat instructed Clash, "is that the Jem Jammer can't be used from too far a distance. You'll have to get as close to the stage as possible"

"But won't that be hard?" Clash whined in response

"Of course it will, but you're a master of disguise, right?"

"But no one told me in advance!" she stamped her hot pink sneakered feet in anger, "How can I get anything together when I don't know I'll have to use it?"

"Oh quit your bellyaching" Pizzazz frowned, throwing some costumes and clothes from the wardrobe racks at Clash, "Use these things"

Clash held up a Misfits t-shirt, "Oh sure, as if this is going to help?"

Jem began the set with "Only the Beginning" and moved onto "I've Got My Eye on You", as she surreptitiously looked at Rio as she sang. Rio meanwhile, was scanning the crowd, after hearing about the threat on Jem's life. He wasn't going to sit around and do nothing. If someone was plotting something, he was going to make sure nothing happened to Jem.

"How does this look?" Clash stood before the Misfits, Eric and Techrat in her costume- a pastel pink t-shirt emblazoned with the Jem logo, white and pink striped stirrup leggings, white sneakers and a pink wig with two curly purple antennae protruding from it

"You look like a deranged Easter Bunny" Eric raised an eyebrow in disgust

"Maybe the wig is too much" Clash yanked it off, exposing her purple hair underneath

"No wait," Stormer pulled out something else from the pile of discarded costumes, "Try this"

"That might work" Clash grinned

Rio leaned against the stage, scanning the audience. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. The Starlight Girls were seated near the stage, with Mrs. Bailey and Randy James keeping watch over them. Ba Nee and her father Martin O'Carolyn had made the trip to St. Louis to give support to Jem and the Holograms, and to spend time with the Starlight Girls. Rio bided the time by counting the Starlight Girls to make sure nobody was lost. "One, two" he counted, all the way to fifteen. Wait, fifteen? That's too many, even with Laura Holloway present. He scanned the girls again and noticed a new one sitting in the aisle seat, one row behind the others; blonde, green eyed and wearing a yellow sweatshirt and jeans. "Hmm" he thought, "Either I'm getting old or that's a new Starlight Girl. I better check to make sure nothing fishy is going on" he strode up to her, "Hi, I'm Rio, Jerrica's boyfriend"

"I know who you are" she smiled, "You're dating Jem"

"What? No way, of course not" he faltered, "I'm Jem's road manager"

"Sure" she grinned

"You're new here, right?"

"Yeah, my parents-"

"It's ok" Rio interrupted her, "Look, how old are you?"

"Seventeen"

"Uh huh. And since the Starlight Girls' Fashion Design Contest is for designers aged fifteen years and under, it would only make sense that you're a little old to be here"

"Um"

"I thought so. Why don't you come with me and we'll discuss this properly"

"I've got a better idea" the new girl stood and pulled out a large hot pink weapon from her oversized purse, "Say hello to my not so little friend." With that, she reared back and slammed Rio in the face with the weaponry. Rio fell backwards like a ton of bricks while the new girl ripped off her blonde wig, revealing herself to be Clash. She pointed the Jem Jammer at the stage and turned it on.

Jem was singing Music is Magic when she noticed Rio's altercation with a blonde teenage girl. Before she realized what had happened, Rio lay on the floor like a sack of potatoes and the girl had removed her disguise and within moments, Clash stood before the stage with a large neon pink gun aimed at her. Jem thought to herself, "Screaming would cause the audience to panic and that could cause pandemonium in the concert hall. I'll have to simply remain calm and continue to sing, for my fans' sake" she closed her eyes and continued singing Music is Magic. Little did she know that Clash's gun didn't shoot bullets, but rather shot out harmful electromagnetic waves that shorted out Synergy's holographic projectors. Jem sang the ending high note in the lyrics, "It finds you when you're low and lifts you to the sky" As Jem sang, the Jem Jammer did its dirty work, and the Holograms could only watch with dismay as Synergy's hologram fizzled and faded, reducing Jem to Jerrica, yet she held that high note.

When she opened her eyes, Jerrica realized that she was her everyday self again, dressed in her blue and white striped t-shirt dress and matching beret. She turned back to her bandmates, who could unfortunately give little else than give her moral support. She turned back to the audience, who were absolutely pin drop silent.

Among the crowd, Eric Raymond grinned gleefully, "Yes, I've finally won!"

"At last, Jem is history!" Pizzazz clapped with delight from amongst the audience

Suddenly, to Eric Raymond and Pizzazz's dismay, but to the Holograms, Rio's and Jerrica's delight, the audience cheered wildly and applauded, whistled and shouted praises for her, not caring if Jem was Jerrica or Jerrica was Jem; but simply just loved her music.


End file.
